Until the present invention there was very little available to cat owners to help them train their cats to use their litter boxes, although some cats have no problem using their litter boxes some cats are more difficult to train and even most cats that don't normally have a problem will occasionally make mistakes. The only real add to help cat owners was odor products or litter with odor built into the product designed to lure the cat to the litter box, but this helped very little in most cases. The present invention is designed to train almost any cat to use their litter box consistently with very little effort from the cat, owner and maintain that consistency forever. The invention senses when the cat uses the litter box and rewards the cat by dispensing a eatable treat therefore giving the cat a real incentive to use the litter box.